Persuasion
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Lydia finds out that Stiles has a girlfriend and soon realizes that he was the one that was always there!
1. Chapter 1

Lydia was beside herself. It was one of those days…she woke up an hour late from school due to those terrible, awful dreams that were plaguing her existence. To make matters worse as she stumbled out her front door in her exhausted state, she tripped in her favorite high heels and broke her fingernail. She was tired, pissed, confused, and angry. More than anything, she wanted to sink down into one fluffy pillow and sleep soundly without any more damaging dreams.

She slinked back a long red strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed. The ending first hour bell rang and a flood of students came pouring into the hall. Normally, Lydia would take the time to compose herself and look her best…but she simply was not in the mood especially when an incoming sophomore bumped her and caused her to drop her Chemistry book. Her sore muscles stretched even more painfully as she strained to reach her book. When she finally reached up for air, her head hit a skinny but well-formed chest. Once again, her hands swiped her annoying bang out her eye so that she could see the unfortunate victim. After removing the annoying strand, her eyes met some warm chocolate ones encased in soft lengthy lashes. It was Stiles, obviously Stiles, with his huge grin that made her think of a lighthouse giving its light to a sea of ships. His smile always seemed to spread across the density of his face and his Einstein style bangs styled in upward fashion. His usual plaid style shirt was folded along his upper elbow and his hand in…what the f?

Her big eyes looked like saucers as she noticed one major development. Stiles was holding hands with Cora. She looked down, than up, and to the right…sure enough she wasn't losing her mind. It definitely wasn't her sleepy state especially with the smug look in Cora's brown eyes and smile. She had never imagined Stiles with Cora, although they had been spending time together a lot lately or Stiles with any other girl for that matter. He gave her his shit grin as he tightened the strap of his book bag around his shoulder that seemed to emphasize the major growth in height that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Not too awake today, huh, Lydia? Everything okay?"

He looked a little concerned but she just gave him a roll of the eyes and a toss of the hair.

As she stormed past him, she could hear Cora say something to the extent of her always being a bitch and why do you put up with that speech. Not that she didn't deserve it; just seeing those two together was disconcerting. She didn't wait to hear his answer instead she rushed in Chemistry class and sat in the back so she could hopefully get some sleep.

But, when Allison sat down next to her she knew sleep wasn't meant to be.

"You know what I saw today Allison?"

"What?"

"Cora and Stiles were holding hands. Seriously, when did THAT happen?" She rolled her eyes in the back of her head for more effect.

"Aren't they cute? I could tell that Cora was interested in him. He really is sweet, funny, a bit different but like..let me see a little brother or a favorite teddy bear."

Lydia rolled her eyes in disgust. "I don't think she sees him like a little brother. I hope she doesn't have an alternative motive especially with all these missing people lately."

Allison smiled. "Oh, don't worry about Cora. I think she really likes him. It's actually kind of sweet."

She just snorted in reply. By lunch, she was in heaven thinking about sinking into one of those chairs and probably falling into her lunch plate. Whatever! But to her dismay she could not doze as she could not help but notice Stiles and Cora. It was almost sickening watching them laugh and his bright smile that leaned into Cora giving her the occasional kiss. She found herself mesmerized by the glimpse off his dimple, the darkness of his lips as he touched Cora's. The truth was she never imagined him as the desired and she was so obviously wrong. Guess, Cora figured that out quickly. Not that it mattered, Stiles was only a friend, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The last few weeks flew by with annoyance for Lydia as it was miserable for her to watch Stiles and Cora together. It used to be that Stiles would follow her around like a lost puppy and always be chatting with her at her locker but that was done because he was always with Cora. Both Cora and Stiles were focused on working out and preparing for something that they thought had to do with the disappearances. To make matters worse, her best friend Allison was busy trying to adjust to her life without Scott. Everyone around her was changing except for her. It seemed like she should really be happy for Stiles that he had finally found someone, because it wasn't like his love for her was being returned. And yes, wasn't it awful that she didn't want him for herself but still didn't want him for another?

The dark eye circles under her eyes betrayed the confidence she needed to get back on track. It really was time for her to get her "mojo" back. Gently, she applied some undercover eye concealer and her favorite red lipstick. She was going to walk down that hallway looking good, like the old Lydia, confident and sexy. With her favorite and shortest skirt and heels, evergreen scarf (yes, redheads can look good in green), she would strut some Lydia down that hallway today. Maybe, even to the one that seemed to have gone away. At least, maybe, they could have more than a two second conversation that is if she could find him without Cora.

Just great, she thought to herself as she walked into the school and immediately spotted Cora and Stiles deep in conversation. She could have sworn he stopped for a second to glance her way (at least her hard work got somewhat of a response). But, what truly amazed her was for the first time was how well-liked Stiles was at school. He was always smiling, always laughing, making jokes, and making everyone around him happy. How could she have not realized how he was the light in the dark for everyone especially her? In this werewolf world of theirs, was there truly any normalcy or peace? Yet, somehow he brought that to her in bits and pieces.

After school, Lydia went to the library in the hope that maybe, Stiles would be there doing some more crazy research. Of course, her instincts were right on, and there he was his eyes strained on the page of a book and his hands running through his hair in obvious frustration. And the best part, no Cora to be found! She wanted to test the waters a little and see if there still was some Lydia lingering in his mind. It was great feeling some control come back. Gently, as much as you can in heels, she walked behind him and whispered in his ear, making sure to let her long locks cascade along his face and her scent linger a moment or two.

With her very sexy smile she whispered to him, "So, what you doing Stiles or may I say what conspiracy theory are you working on now?"

Her lean legs walked around to the table he was sitting at, reached for a chair, and moved it right next to his, as close as she could without actually sitting on his lap. His face reddened for just a second and his pupils enlarged but he resumed his research.

Stiles reached for his yellow pad and handed it to her. When he tried to hand it to her, her hands covered over his for a few seconds. Immediately, a warm spark flooded through her body at the contact of his hand. She noticed his hasty scribbles and diagrams.

"What's this?"

His beautiful dark eyes bore into hers. "Lydia, I know it sounds crazy but it seems to be some sort of sacrificial ritual going on. First, the virgins, doctors, and teachers went missing and always in threes. I can't explain it but look at my notes."

Immediately, she turned her body towards his so they were face to face. She played off the frightened but interested look very well. It was the perfect cover. Her hand covered his right hand again while she slowly grabbed the pen out of his hand. Just like normal, Stiles went on with his theories and even some Star Trek analogies totally unaware of the fact that Lydia was totally staring at him. "He is sort of cute in that adorable nerd sort of way," she thought to herself as she continued to gaze into his eyes.

The funny thing is that she wouldn't even be having this conversation with him if the wolf thing with Scott hadn't happened. Back then, he wasn't even in her radar. But, he had become her friend like a limb attached to a body. He was one of her best friends and there was no way in hell she was going to lose him!

As Stiles continued on with his ideas, Lydia took him in. She could see that his arms were becoming more muscled, his face more filled out with interesting angles, and that in reality his nerdy look was becoming more handsome. She wasn't sure how long she peered up at him her chin rested on her hand. That is until Stiles called her name.

He poked her on the side and gave her one of his lightning bolt smiles. "You there Lydia?"

"Yes, Stiles", she said. This time it was her face turning red.

Stiles stood up so she did the same. He looked at her and brushed the strays out of her face. "You really need to get some sleep Lydia. Well, it's getting late and I'm supposed to meet Cora. Talk later?"

She stopped him before he could leave. Her big eyes looked up into his and she brushed her fingers across the top of his upper lip. "Stiles, you have some Cheeto's residue on your upper lip", she said laughingly.

His eyes got big and for a second she felt the old Stiles stare at her like she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. And it felt great. Maybe, not all was doomed after all. But, then he walked away from her and into what would be the arms of Cora.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another restless night for Lydia as the nightmares kept reoccurring but along with the horrific nightmares were the everlasting pictures of Cora and Stiles that kept fluttering in her mind. Not that Lydia would admit how much it bothered her. Instead she was focused on the inkling that something bad was going to happen today. Another teacher had showed up missing the night before and obviously, something supernatural was in the works. Despite her deeply rooted fear, she was not going to miss school today.

Her feelings were right on target because in English Class a strange thing happened. Flocks of birds kept hitting the windows leaving blood stains dripping a spiral like pattern. Then, the birds got in the classroom which caused mayhem, but, Stiles had grabbed her and used his own body to protect her. She knew then that despite Cora, he still had a natural inclination to help her and protect her. She could have sworn during the bird incident that she heard this strange beating sound but the school blamed the incident on one of the students leaving the windows opens and the birds got in. A harmless prank, no frickin way.

Later on in Chemistry, Stiles reached to grab a note out of his pocket and a condom package fell out on the floor. Lydia couldn't help but notice the word large. The class snickered and the teacher made light of the situation by saying, "Congratulations". But, she wasn't laughing, her head hurt and she could feel her body heating up. No way was this going to be acceptable. SERIOUSLY.

As soon as the bell rang, Lydia reached for Stiles grabbing his hand pulling him with her. Her walk was determined and her hand firmly clamped onto his. A couple of strides and they were by Lydia's secret make out spot, an empty classroom. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him in.

"Whoa, sweetheart", said Stiles in surprise.

She dug her hands into his pocket grabbing the package, placing it in her hands, and holding it out in front of him. Her open brown eyes looking at him like he was in big trouble. "What is this, huh Stiles?"

He stood back and laughed. "What do you think?"

This annoyed her even more. "I know what it is and I don't like it. You are not like other guys sleeping around and stuff. It's not you."

"So, you want me to be a virgin the rest of my life or better yet a monk? Everyone has somebody. But, what about me Lydia? Don't I matter? You have one of the twins, yes, I know about that, but I don't want to be boring old Stiles, lonely old Stiles, nobody likes him Stiles, lets feel sorry for Stiles. Cora genuinely cares about me. Now, that I have a girlfriend you bring me to this spot. The irony in this is ridiculous." His eyes bore into her like dark coals. "But, maybe….

Stiles stepped toward her looking very pissed. His hand reached around the swell of her back pushing her flat against him. She could feel his hands in her hair. "You drive me nuts Lydia….but I don't want to fight with you anymore. Ok?"

Lydia rested her head on his shoulder as Stiles continued to hold her. She felt such a feeling of loss but reveled in his closeness. He continued holding her as his hands ran up and down her back. Lydia tilted back so that she could make eye contact.

"I just think that when you do lose the v it should be with someone you love, you deserve that you know. Seriously, you are one of my best friends.

Stiles looked down at her with a sympathetic smile and ran a frustrated hand through his crazy hair and murmured, "Good old Stiles".

Lydia turned her head towards him in surprise at the obvious hint of sarcasm in his tone. She stood on her feet, cupped his cheeks, and was going to give him a kiss on the forehead but he turned his face to the side and she ended up kissing his mouth instead. When their lips met, a hot chill if that's possible cascaded her body at once. His lips kissed her back as he backed her against the wall. She could feel his hands on her face pulling her towards him.

"Oh, my god, Cora. Forgive me Lydia. It must be all the stress." He kept muttering and his hands were literally shaking as he stopped the kiss.

She literally could not move and could not stop looking at his wide opened eyes. That kiss, that kiss from Styles, had her literally speechless. And she did the only thing she could think of. With a determined Lydia like move, her arms pulled him towards her and her lips covered his and gave him the kiss of a lifetime.

Before she pulled away, her teeth gently nibbled his lower lip. "If you really loved Cora, you wouldn't do that with me Stiles. Don't forget that!"

Now it was her turn to exit!

.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews... it's a rare thing when I get some!)

Stiles did not feel well all of a sudden. His breath felt shallow, pulse racing, and his step unsteady. Walking down the hallway in this state was not an easy task. The images begin to become a blurry haze and he thought he heard Allison call his name. Suddenly, he felt his legs give than nothing.

"Stilinski, wake your sorry ass up," the loud voice demanded.

Stiles woke to the annoying voice of his coach."You haven't been drinking, have you Stilinski?"

Stiles lifted his weak head for a second, than thought better as he felt another wave of nausea. "I...

Scott, whom Styles didn't even know was in the room, interrupted, "I told you Stiles not to drink all those Monsters on an empty stomach."

"What are you..."

Scott interrupted once more and silenced Stiles with his eyes. "I can take him home coach."

Coach shook his head yes while muttering a combination of Stilinski, Monster drinks, and stupidity.

Styles sat up his world spinning. "Why did you lie to coach Scott?"

"Doc, thinks there's some sort of poison going on..Isaac, Cora, and you are having the same symptoms."

Worry flashed his dark eyes. "Poison, am I going to be alright?"

"Doc, can handle this." Scott gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, he's got this," said Scott helping him up.

Scott assisted him down the hall to which they found a worried Lydia. Her brownish-green eyes flashed her concern for him. "I'm going with you," said Lydia clearly not giving them a choice in the matter.

Both of them assisted Stiles back into his jeep. Scott did the driving while Lydia kept him propped up in the backseat. Despite feeling like shit, he was enjoying the feel of Lydia's soft waves on his face and flowery scent.

By the time they got to doc's, he already has diagnosed Cora and Isaac's conditions. "It's a poison called meurania. At first the symptoms are mild than it progresses to extreme hallucinations for about a span of five hours. It gradually ceases but each one of them will need a person to watch them. We can't have them together. It will be pure chaos. Somebody is working hard to distract your pack."

"But, said Lydia, Stiles is not a wolf ."

"Right, but he does like to investigate which makes him a target. Scott, you will watch Isaac, Allison can watch Stiles, and Derek, Cora."

"I can watch Stiles...since he is human won't he be less susceptible to violent reaction?Why don't you have Allison help Scott instead?

Doc shook his head in agreement. "Good idea, Lydia. I am going to put you in three separate rooms. First, I will show you how to restrain them just in case. Also, if the pain gets too bad some meds to help with that."

"Pain?" Styles murmured weakly.

Lydia touched his shoulder. "Shhh...it will be okay. Say goodbye to Cora."

Lydia assisted him so that he could say goodbye to Cora who didn't look much better. Needless to say, she didn't mind them not being able to interact much.

For the next three hours, all Stiles did was sleep restlessly and perspire so much that she would occasionally sponge his face. She was reading a magazine when she saw him get out of bed. He stood up, his face flushed, and started tearing at his clothes.

"Burning, literally burning. Can't get this off."

Stiles began to tear at his clothing until buttons were flying everywhere. Finally, he was able to remove his t-shirt after tearing off his button-down shirt. When he was finished, he sat down on the bed. Lydia heard the sound of his pants hitting the floor and all she could do was gasp. Luckily, he had on boxers!

Afterwards after he slept, Lydia walked over to the bed to cool him off. She couldn't stop looking at him...his tousled dark hair more a mess than usual, his long eyelashes glistening wet, his skinny but solid chest with muscles she never thought that he had, and his lightly covered hairy legs. She had never seen him without a shirt or even shorts. He was absolutely beautiful, like a dark angel. She noted his arched eye brows, angular chin, and soft red lips. Carefully, she ran the cool washcloth on his skin and sighed.

Suddenly, his arm begun to thrash wildly. In a flash, Lydia jumped on top of him, pinning his legs with her knees and his arms with her own. She lay her face against his, panting due to over exertion, all the while saying soothing words. It seemed to help as he started to relax. She raised her head up and was surprised to see his dark eyes awake and looking at her.

"Stiles?"

His face had a dreamy far away look on his face. "My angel," he whispered.

"A guy can dream," he continued. He raised his arms and started running his fingers through her long locks. She felt herself pulled, her face inches from his making deep contact. She heard whispers almost incoherent, "sorry Cora, love Lydia, always Lydia, forgive me, can't stop. Come here..I need you so bad."

Lydia broke the space between them. A guttural sigh came out of his mouth when their lips touched. Instantaneous sparks, as he assaulted her lips with a passion she had never known. She opened her mouth and everything went crazy, exploding kisses, and her hands running up and down his arms.

Frenzied minutes later, he grabbed her, pinning her firmly to his muscled chest, than moving her to the side. Her back could feel his beating heart and his arms covered her in a cocoon of warmth. He lay gentle kisses in her neck. "Love you so much...wish you were real, Lydia."

Lydia laid there in shock. Stiles, was basically telling her he loved her not Cora. Oh, the passion in him was unbelievable. He loved her. Her heart wanted to sing because she wanted so much to believe that it was true. Was it the poison or really Stiles repressed thoughts? She decided to sink herself into his arms and enjoy something she might never have again.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Peace ensued for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel the early morning rays beat through the cracks in the window pane. A touch of sadness overcame her as Lydia knew that soon Stiles would wake up. His arms were wrapped around her chest and his lean body pressed against her. With Jackson, it had been explosively physical and snuggling wasn't something they did but hugging Stiles involved so much more tenderness and heart. It wasn't something she could outright explain, but it was like gasping for air. The twinges of her heart were aching for something she could not explain.

For so long she had outright blew him off and acted "mean girlish" to him but in away he never gave up on her. She didn't deserve him as a friend. But seeing him with Cora, had made her see him, really see him for the first time. So many facets to him especially his sense of humor and social awkwardness that made him so endearing. His keen intelligence and way of not giving up on a thought or idea. More importantly his not being afraid to tell her how it is. The thing was he was blossoming into that butterfly, a really great guy that was very important to her.

Stiles woke up feeling like he was hit by a ton of bricks; however, his body was pressed into a female form. For a minute he was disoriented wondering if he had actually gotten some without any recollection which would be his luck. But, than he remembered being sick. He unstuck his right eye and saw the reddish locks and instantly knew it was Lydia. His hands were at the sleekness of her flat belly. Her skirt was wrinkled and hiked up enough to show some sexy leg. He could smell her flowery scent as he quietly inhaled. For several minutes he relished being in her arms holding her close.

Soon however, he remembered Cora his real girlfriend and he felt a moment of shame. So, he sat straight up which caused Lydia to roll over. Unfortunately, she was still unbelievably beautiful even in the morning with her porcelain skin, dark eyelashes, wide-opened eyes, and pink lips. Her hair lay in soft waves framing the pillow. Hell, he wanted to bend down and kiss her senseless, make her feel like she made him feel. But, he was always the one chasing and he suddenly felt angry.

"How are you feeling?"

Her words of concern made him more angry so he took a deep breath and shook his head okay but he didn't answer. Somewhere in the distance he heard a loud crash, than a scream, and many bangs. "Lydia, stay here a minute!" He made sure to give her a firm look of "don't you dare disobey" in his expression. She rolled her eye back in response.

Stiles slowly opened the door and tiptoed around the corner. He felt an eerie sensation run down his spine than Doc appeared.

"Oh, my God, Stiles you are alright! The Alpha's are here and it's not pretty! There's something else here, I think, something that has to do with the missing people. Get Lydia out of here quickly and somewhere they won't look."

Doc turned as he heard an approaching loud noise. "Now! Scott and Derek have it!"

Stiles did not have to told again. Swiftly, he ran to the door and grabbed Lydia's hand.

"We have to go Doc says there's something very bad going on and for me to get you out of here quickly and somewhere they wouldn't expect."

Lydia pointed to the window and grabbed a chair for them to stand on.

Stiles whispered, "I will go first just to make sure it is safe."

When Stiles made it, he motioned for her to follow. She finally made it through, although shivering uncontrollably. The grass felt wet and cold on her bare ankles. There was a darkness now, very strange since the morning sun was up minutes ago. Her hands felt cold like ice. So she moved closer to Him.

He led her through the damp grass, his hand secure in hers. They both looked over at the jeep and each other. Should they risk it? The question was there for both of them. Stiles looked unsure and shook his head. Lydia pulled out the silver keys and jingled.

"We can't just sit here," Lydia whispered.

Just like a preemptive strike, Stiles went first than Lydia. Stiles stood up and did a quick scan of the inside of the car. Very carefully, he unlocked the door manually, jumped in and opened the passenger door. Lydia jumped in and with a quick start Stiles plummeted the engine. A big object immediately hit the windshield causing a zipper like rip. Lydia screamed and Stiles pulled her close to his lap shielding her from the broken glass. He backed up wildly and did a 360, jutting on the dirt road.

"Stiles, hurry," she screamed in terror.

Their breath held until about ten minutes down the road. She could feel her heart calm down as she gave him directions somewhere safe. They finally pulled into a massive driveway with an even more massive house with a bog country porch. Lydia got out of the car, her red hair flying, and she produced a key under a big rock by the side door.

"Nobody will find us here," she whispered. "It's my late Grandmas."

After getting in, Stiles had the great idea to text their parents so that they wouldn't come looking and be in danger. She showed him around the house. It was just like the old movies all antique and furniture covered up with white blankets. Lydia finally figured out it was still nighttime. Than, why did she feel the sun on her? Was she dreaming?

"Are you hungry?" She asked politely like they weren't in this dangerous situation at all.

He nodded. So, she fumbled around the cupboards finding some canned peaches. She twisted the jar, pulled out a peach, and handed it to Stiles. He put it in his mouth. She then put a peach in her mouth laughing at the way the juice slid down her chin. It was almost ridiculous to be laughing but she did anyway. Stiles looked at her laughing green eyes, bare feet, and cascade of curls, and pulled her to him. He kissed he lip than gently tasted the peach flavored skin under her lip. Her head moved back as he kissed her slender neck.

"Lydia?"

"Hmmm...

"Dance with me...

Stiles put his arms around her waist after putting her arms around his neck. After swaying with her, his hands trailed up to her long hair, bunching it up and laying it one side so he could kiss her neck than her lips. Her pink tongue sucked on his. He pressed her impossibly closer as he drank in her kiss loving the feel of her tongue on his. Madness, sheer madness.

He broke the kiss, groaning in frustration. "Lydia, you are driving me crazy. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes bore down on her like hot coals. "You know what I mean!"

He lay his finger on her lip. "I'm not going to be one of your boy toys", he warned.

She did not say anything.

He ruffled his hands through his hair, a nervous habit formed as a boy. "I don't know why I keep letting you get to me. You ignore me for two years,I get a girlfriend and you are all over me. This has to stop."

They sat there in silence until Scott called clearing the way for them to go home. Scott didn't know everything but had gotten the twins to retreat. The whole while home Lydia was frightened because Stiles seemed so detached. She didn't have a price tag to put on her feelings for him. It was impossible when she didn't know herself!


	6. Chapter 6

(_**Note: I'm sorry but I'm a crack ship on angst, my favorite emotion until they finally figure it out, and poof, perfect love. Watch out for my soon to be Stydia story "Sexy Man". )**_

Lydia was very heartbroken about her confrontation with Stiles. She hated labels, except on clothes of course! Why did Stiles have to make things so complicated and psychoanalyze everything? No matter her anxiety over the fight with Stiles, she had to figure out what was going on with her dreams and the disappearances. It was time to stop fighting and focus on that, before anyone else got killed. In last night's nightmare, there were flashes of the band concert tonight. Instead of running away like a smart person, she was like a crazy person her legs planted on the auditorium floor minutes before the band concert. Her phone buzzed and text appeared telling her to meet in the Chemistry lab from Aidan.

The halls were empty and very dark in the east corridor. You know that feeling you get when someone is beside you, well, she had that in spades. But, she continued on. The classroom was dark but Lydia could hear some footsteps. A shape appeared and it was Ms. Blake. She was so relieved that is until she saw a thick black cord in Ms. Blake's hands. She kept knotting it up and twisting it in little circles.

Lydia looked puzzled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the auditorium?"

Ms. Blake twisted the rope once more. "Well, what else does a person do when a person knows too much?" Her hands quickly wrapped the cord around Lydia's neck. "It is not evil that is having me do the sacrifices. It is for the common good. Unfortunately, you are just a pawn caught in the game."

Lydia was so shocked that it was Ms. Blake. But, her true colors emerged with her evil sounding voice and sinister smile. The cord ripped in her neck tightly as huge teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She did not want to die today, that much she knew. A loud scream carried out of Lydia making a long and unusual scream, so, loud that huge running footsteps soon followed.

To her relief, Scott and Stiles were at the classroom door. Scott immediately became a wolf and started chasing Ms. Blake. In the meantime, Stiles found anything and everything to throw at her which in a weird sort of way made her want to laugh. However, it was the strength of the wolf that finally got Ms. Blake captured. Afterwards, Scott had Isaac help him take Ms. Blake to Derek and Deacon while Stiles stayed to take care of Lydia. They didn't want to get medical help or involve the police until Deacon and Derek got some answers.

Stiles carried her in his arms and laid her in the front side passenger seat. She remained silent as he drove her home. Her neck was achy and her breath still shallow. Huge raindrops plastered from the sky hit the dark pavement. Stiles remained silent.

"Stop the car now!" Her hands turned the wheel towards the side of the road. Immediately, she got out of the car and let the rain plaster her skin.

Stiles ran out of the car, shaking his head in alarm, and reached for her. "What are you doing?"

She did not answer so he turned her around making her face him. Her big eyes looked up at him, the long tendrils of her hair damp and flat against her face. She was shivering uncontrollably.

She managed the softest of whispers. "I almost died tonight."

Stiles had a concerned look on his face. The rain made his hair slick and dark. His chocolate eyes had warmth and concern as he looked at her. She could have sworn that the drops on his face might have been tears. He looked so endearing that her heart soared.

She raised her arm so that she could brush the hair out of his eyes. Her fingers than brushed the contours of his face. "You are** so beautiful."**

She continued to look at him so seriously and so drenched looking but at the same time so tiny and vulnerable. So, he put her in his arms, protecting her from the rain and maybe, the pain. He knew than that Lydia might not be able to say it but she definitely had something there for him. Was it love, would it be faithful? He couldn't tell you at that point but it was instinctive.

He whispered in her arms. "Cora and I are over. I broke it off with her last night, after."

A hint of a smile appeared and her huge eyes stared into his lovely eyes full of wonder. "Y-o-u did?" Her chest heaved up and down.

He cupped her chin making the angle of her face stare into his. "Because, I love you and always have." His dark eyes probed into hers making his intent known. "You are mine…got it…I'm not sharing?"

It obviously was still a question so she shook her head yes. Despite the coldness of the rain, she could feel her cheeks color.

The rain continued but all Lydia could do was stare at Stiles. He was so masculine, so beautiful, and so hers. A beautiful smile appeared on her face, complete with side dimples. So beautiful and carefree that Stiles stopped in his tracks, his heart beating so fast. He returned her smile with his own dark one, serious, dark, and very sexy. He put his mouth on hers and kissed her with all the pent up passion, a long time coming. He opened her lips finding her tongue. He gave her the deepest of kisses and heard her moan. They kissed a long time until he took her home.

Sometime a week later….

Stiles was missing Lydia terribly as she hadn't been in school all week. Lydia had come clean with her mother about the choking by Ms. Blake but not the wolf stuff. The police had found Ms. Blake's body after Derek killed her in self-defense when she was trying to escape. So, to everybody else she was a lunatic teacher except the ones who knew better. Of course, Lydia's mom had taken her to a doctor and a psychologist to help her with the trauma. He hadn't seen her since that night and was missing her terribly.

He continued walking up the stairway to his class when he thought he heard someone calling his name.

"Damn it, Stilinski!"

He turned around wondering what he had done to get in trouble again and stopped in his tracks. There was a very hot chick in black leather and a short skirt with red lipstick looking at him. Her hair was flawlessly curled and nails done in a hot pink. Firm, shaped calves, with sun kissed skin, in black heels. She looked annoyed. Her hips swayed and her sexy as hell legs sauntered toward him (and everyone was enjoying the show, especially him).

"S-t-i-linski", she again demanded as she took off her black sunglasses.

He turned around and gave her one hell of a sexy smile. "Yeah?"

She smiled her own sexy smile, highlighting pearly white teeth and a moist pink tongue that brushed over her upper lip.

She continued the sexy sway of those amazing hips. She returned another sexy smile with serious green eyes encased in black silk. "Stilinksi, I wanted to know that I love you!"

It was a declaration to the whole school. But never mind that, it was the best three letters he had ever heard.

He picked her up high and twirled her around than back down. "About damn time you chase me!"

They both smiled in unison. So, Stiles never one to lose an opportunity gave her one hell of a kiss.

A few minutes later walking down the hall, Stiles whispered in her ear. "About damn time I get some too!"

She could only laugh and shake her head. A one track mind that Stiles, but he was very hopeful as her hand never left his ass.

Life was damn good! Good old Stilinski had finally hit the jack pot!


End file.
